The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Compressors may be used in a wide variety of industrial and residential applications to circulate refrigerant within a refrigeration, heat pump, HVAC, or chiller system (generically “refrigeration systems”) to provide a desired heating or cooling effect. In any of the foregoing applications, the compressor should provide consistent and efficient operation to insure that the particular application (i.e., refrigeration, heat pump, HVAC, or chiller system) functions properly. A variable speed compressor may be used to vary compressor capacity according to refrigeration system load. Operating parameters of the compressor and of the refrigeration system may be used by protection, control, and diagnostic systems to insure optimal operation of the compressor and refrigeration system components. For example, evaporator temperature and/or condenser temperature may be used to diagnose, protect, and control the compressor and other refrigeration system components.